


Welcome Home Ziva David

by hanorganaas



Series: 1_Million_Words Challenges and What Not. [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Cunnilingus, F/M, Humor, Humorous Ending, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Welcome Home Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva has just come home after serving her annual mandatory one month service back in the Israeli army. And Tony decides to welcome her home in the most DiNozzo way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Ziva David

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt on 1_Million_Words for Torrid Tuesdays was "Welcome Home from Deployment/Vacation/Coma."
> 
> And after remembering one of my Israeli Solider friends I met during my birthright trip a year ago mentioned that even after their service they are required to return annually once a year. I could have heard it wrong but either way I thought it would be a nice jumping off point to this fic. If I am wrong then it's all on me XD. Enjoy.

Despite Ziva’s military days were long behind her, every year she had to go back and fulfill her annual one month duty back in Israel as required by law. Usually she would go willingly, she loved nothing more than to serve her beautiful mother country against the terrorist scum who threatened her and her people….but ever since she transferred to NCIS….it was difficult to leave her second mish'pachah she had in her new team.

It was a boring month. The terrorists seemed to be at bay for once, no bombs no explosions and especially no excitement like she had as an NCIS agent. She missed everything. The adventure, the quirks, Gibbs and his mannerisms, Abby’s weird style of clothing….but above all she found herself missing Tony. She didn’t know why she did. She tried her best to avoid any sort of romantic feelings, but ever since she had sex with him undercover she couldn’t seem to resist…his how could she put it….outright charm.

No matter what she had to try to resist, but all she thought about on the 13 hour flight home from Jerusalem was rushing into his arms and feeling her lips against hers again. Ziva fought many battles, and for the most part won…but this battle was coming increasingly difficult. 

The moment she came to the little house she brought in DC when she transferred, she felt relief. Orginally she had plans to go out to dinner with the team but she felt it was better to rest up. She was going back to work tomorrow and needed to unwind to go from Israeli soldier mode to NCIS mode. But the moment she pressed her hand on the doorknob she noticed it was unlocked. Someone had broken in! 

On instinct she pulled out her gun she often carried in her bag. She could never be too careful in her line of work. Weapon raised she moved from to room. Downstairs was clear! She slowly made her way upstairs. Quickly she noticed a light coming from her bedroom. She was sneaky and quiet as she tip toed over to her room. So this intruder had to break into her bedroom….what a pervert. With a deep breath she kicked down the door only to find……Tony.

He was on her bed lying on his side naked in a cliché pose one would find in a porn magazine, naked as the day he was born.

“Damnit  Tony,” She said lowering her gun.

She was no stranger to Tony Dinozzo’s nakedness. She had seen when they were undercover, and she seen it when he sometimes paraded in the NCIS public showers in the nude. At this point seeing such a sight was no longer awkward for her. It was the fact he went as far to somehow get into her house so she could be greeted by the sight of him was a bit….unnerving.

“I thought I would give you a nice welcome home gift,” Tony said with his infamous cheeky grin.

“How did you get into my house,” Ziva said folding her arms.

“I found the extra key,” He said still in that damn position.

“Well I am flattered you went all this way to give me….this lovely gift,” She began eying around to see where Tony put her clothes to throw them back towards him, “but you know the rules......no sex between partners.”

“You didn’t hesitate when we were undercover,” Tony retorted.

Oh god he was right. Restraint had broken before but that was because they were in close quarters. It seemed as moments passed history was begging to repeat itself. 

“That’s because we were playing the role of husband and wife….now where are your clothes,” Ziva said trying the get Tony out as soon as possible. She knew the longer he was in this house the harder it would be to resist the temptation of pouncing on him. She made a vow after that mission…..NEVER again. “If Gibbs found out…..”

“Gibbs established this rule because he broke it so many times,” Tony said as he stood up, his now beginning to harden cock in his line of view. He took a long few strides towards her before pressing his body against hers. She could feel the head against her leg. It only made her want it more. The chains were breaking which she couldn’t believe was happening. But Anthony DiNozzo was good at…..corrupting women. “Come on you know you want it.”

His hands went to her ass and squeezed it tight. It was the final pull that ripped the chains from the wall and set her free. Her hands went to her usual high ponytail and let her dark hair fall loose. Her hands went to Tony’s face and pulled him close. Their lips crashed, but Ziva, being the type who loved to take control immediately won dominance. Her tongue moved massaging the inside of his mouth. Satisfied she broken the kiss and push him back on the bed. 

She gave him a smile as she took off her jacket. 

“I feel a bit awkward being the one fully clothed. I must change that,” Ziva said. She purposely pulled each item of clothing slowly to tease him. After all she did break into his house. He needed to be punished. First went the shirt, then the bra and finally what seemed like forever her underwear and pants went flying off. Now she too…was naked. 

The moment she walked made her way over to him her hands reached for her breasts squeezing them tight. She moaned as her nipples hardened at the sudden rush of pleasure. But she slapped his hands away. 

“For breaking into my house you can look but not touch unless I tell you to,” Ziva said in a stern tone. Tony gave her a look of disappointment. “Oh don’t give me that look…..don’t make me tie you down.” Tony suddenly gave her a look of intrigue.  “You want that?” 

“Maybe….” Tony said with a wink.

Ziva eased him to the back of the headboard. Picking up her discarded t-shirt, she used it to tie a sturdy knot to tie his hands to the headboard. 

“Perfect,” She said, “now to savor my welcome home gift.”

She straddled his legs. She made a line of kisses down his body. She started from his jawline  pleasuring a line of kisses down the shape. She used her tongue to lick under his chin feeling the rough stubble. Lips moved down his throat. She placed a few tiny kisses on the throat eliciting a whine coming from Tony’s lips.

“Just that,” Ziva teased as her head moved down from his neck to his chest kisses becoming rougher almost bruising, “you made much more noise during that mission.”

“You were much rougher,” Tony replied huskily.

“Oh right I remember doing this,” Ziva said before biting down on one of his nipples hard. Tony yelped, “that’s better.”

She moved to his stomach. She dipped her tongue in the navel, causing the man beneath her to groan. His eyes rolled back and his head touched the pillow. His body arched in a delightful way. Finally his hardness glared at her waiting for her attention waiting for her hands and fingers to touch. She paused for a moment….should she show him attention? His body bucked towards her giving her an answer.

Her mouth touched the head of his dick. Her lips touched lighty as he hands moved over his inner thighs. They were strong and muscular from all the training and running he had to do. She liked it. So firm and so smooth they felt good beneath her fingers. Then she took him in only slightly.

She could already taste the bitter salty taste of pre come in her mouth as her tongue swirled around the slit and the perimeter of the head. Tony bucked trying to push himself in further but Ziva bit down not too hard to hurt him but enough to send him a message as her nails dug deep into the skin. He whimpered again possibly on the sudden surge of sharp pain rushing through his body. She took his length in further sucking deeply using some teeth.

Slight whimpers became moans as he thrust deep into her mouth. Learning to hold her breath under water during her training she learned to take in the lack of air when to giving a man what Americans a blowjob. From her angle she could see his hands gripping onto the binds.

"Oh god Ziva that's it," Tony rasped between breathless moans, "I am so close." 

Ziva abruptly pulled back, causing Tony to whine as if it was the worst possible thing in the universe.

"Now that can't happen," She said as she pulled herself up towards his head, "not without me coming first, after all isn't this my special welcome home gift?"

From Tony's angle the position seemed rather awkward. Ziva had positioned herself, one leg against each of his shoulders. Her hands gripped the headboard above his head thrusting her sex moist and wet towards his mouth. One of her hands released the headboard and for a second ran encouragingly through his hair before it gripped tightly.

"You bite down," Ziva said suddenly changing her tone just a little, "I'll kill you."

Tony just let out a breathy chuckle at the comment being typical from his partner before nuzzling his head between her legs. Ziva found though at times it could be annoying he had pretty good use with his mouth. And this was no exception.

He first explored the hot vaginal walls with his tongue in a circular motion. He each time purposely missing her clit. It was if this was just the opening act and he was  preparing her for the big show. Each round she thrust further asking him for more.

"I am a bit surprised with how talented you are with your mouth," she said teasing him a bit, "since you use it a lot. Give me more."

And more he gave. Soon he took her clit lightly between his teeth. Slowly he began to suck. It was a gradual process for him in the beginning he started out lightly. Ziva barely noticed he was there other than his teeth slightly grazing against the sensitive skin. But as minutes went on he slowly but surely he began to use more force.

Each time the pressure increased she felt the wave radiate from her groin all through out the rest of her body. Her pelvis twitched pushing up against his face and her fingers laced tighter in his hair ready to rip it out of his skull.

By the time Tony began to use full force, Ziva was at her peak. Finally her body became taut and released her juices into his mouth. She released her grip on his his body and roll over to her side to catch her breath. 

"So," Tony said finally breaking the silence, "I'm still kinda hanging here....since I just you know....you think you can return the favor"

Ziva smiled and reached over to give his cock a light squeeze.

"Oh I will but first," She said before rising to her feet, "I've for to unpack...and I could use the motivation it done." 

"Oh come on," he said writhing a little through the makeshift binds, "aren't you at least going to untie me?" 

Ziva just laughed giving him a wink before she walked out the door. Tony just sighed and laid his head back down on the bed.

"Good to have you home Ziva."


End file.
